Horatio's Birthday Surprise
by Aeon65
Summary: Tim returns a favor and gives Horatio a surprise on his birthday. Slash, strong and I do mean STRONG mm sexual content, bondage, domination, and toys. If that sort of thing squiks you out then read no further.


Title: Horatio's Birthday Surprise

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Warning: Slash, strong (and I do mean STRONG) mm sexual content, bondage, domination, and toys. If that sort of thing squiks you out then read no further.

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Table: #12 Smut

Prompt: #7 Kink

Summary: Tim returns a favor and gives Horatio a surprise on his birthday.

Disclaimer: I think it goes without saying that I don't own these characters and make no money from this.

Author's note: This is the long awaited sequel to _Tim's Birthday Surprise_.

Tim wandered around the kitchen readying everything for this evening. It was Horatio's birthday and Tim was determined to give him as big a surprise as Horatio had given him a few months before on his birthday. He shivered slightly at the memory of that afternoon.

There was a difference however as Horatio was a very different person than Tim and he would require a different sort of surprise. In many ways Horatio could be very childlike in his likes and dislikes. For Tim's birthday, Horatio had gotten takeout from one of Tim's favorite restaurants, two nicely prepared and fairly elaborate meals. But Tim knew that Horatio's tastes were much simpler most of the time. Sure he liked fine food and good whiskey, even a good cigar, but Tim knew he would be ecstatically happy with barbequed hamburgers and homemade baked mac and cheese.

There were other things too. Around the house, Horatio was more than willing to allow Tim to take charge of things. There was rarely discussion over such things as what to have for dinner, when the laundry would get done or the garbage taken out. Each one of those things was Tim's decision and Horatio was fine with that.

This was not to say that Horatio didn't help out when needed. If Tim need help with something around the house Horatio was always there to lend a hand. But he rarely volunteered or took the initiative to do something on his own. It was nearly a year into their relationship before Tim realized that he had essentially taken over complete control of Horatio's personal life, right down to making sure his signature suits were dry cleaned on a regular basis.

And Horatio was more than willing to give that control over to Tim with little hesitation. This included in the bedroom. When it came to sex Tim preferred to be an active participant. But Horatio had a bondage kink. He liked to be restrained, to have things done to him. To this end Tim had gotten things ready, silk scarves tied to the bedposts and a blindfold waiting on his pillow. There was plenty of lube and a cock ring to make sure things didn't end too soon.

This was not something that Tim normally did. It was not something that he'd had any experience with prior to his relationship with Horatio. This would be the first time that he would be initiating this sort of play, hence the surprise.

Tim smiled as he headed up the stairs to the bedroom. He stripped out of his clothes and slipped into the skin-tight, black leather pants Horatio had bought for him. He walked over to the mirror and gave himself the once over. After running his fingers through his hair, ruffling it slightly, he sat back on the bed, picked up his book and waited for Horatio to arrive home.

888

Horatio walked through the front door and looked around. He knew Tim was home because his bike was in the garage. When he didn't find him in the living room or kitchen, he decided to head upstairs. He half expected to find him in the bedroom with a red bow tied around his neck, a present to be unwrapped and played with.

When he reached the bedroom, however, what he found made him stop dead in his tracks. Tim was standing in the middle of the room wearing his leather pants and nothing else. His usually shy demeanor in these sorts of situation was replaced by an air of authority. Horatio glanced over at the bed and saw that he had everything prepared.

He slowly drew his gaze back to his lover than lowered it, showing his submission. His body was already beginning to respond to what he knew was coming. Tim strode confidently up to him. He reached over and removed Horatio's badge from his belt then tossed it onto the nightstand. He pulled his gun from its holster and secured it.

Slowly he began to undress his partner until he stood before him naked, his erection pointing straight ahead. Tim reached down and took Horatio's cock in his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze and began stroking. Horatio felt his knees go weak and his mouth fell open. But he knew the game well and refrained from reaching for Tim.

After a few moments Tim released him then said, "Sit." Horatio obeyed the simple command, sitting on the side of the bed. As Tim approached, Horatio again lowered his gaze. Tim placed two fingers under Horatio's chin and raised his head. He leaned down and took his mouth in a heated kiss then, one last moment of eye contact before he reached for the blindfold and secured it over Horatio's eyes.

Tim's body was beginning to feel the strain of the tight leather pants. He parted Horatio's legs and moved in between them. He took Horatio's hands and placed them on the waistband of his pants. Horatio did the rest, by feel. He carefully opened Tim's pants and his erection sprung free. Horatio smirked at the fact that Tim had gone commando.

Tim's mouth parted and his breathing changed as he brushed the tip of his cock over Horatio's lips. Horatio's tongue darted out and lapped at the tip. Tim took Horatio's head in his hands and thrust forward into the warm heat of his lover's mouth. His thrusts became more erratic and Horatio did something with his tongue that brought Tim off more quickly than he expected. He came with a muted moan and kept thrusting as Horatio kept swallowing until he was completely spent.

Once Tim had caught his breath, he gave Horatio a slight push and said, "On your back." As Horatio scooted back on the bed, Tim rid himself of his pants. He then took each of Horatio's arms and secured them to the bedposts. Tim opened the drawer of the nightstand and grabbed a couple of things before climbing onto the bed.

Horatio lay still listening to the sounds in the room. He and Tim had played this game many times before but this was the first time it had been solely Tim's idea. It was the first time that he didn't know exactly what his lover had planned for him. His body tingled and his cock twitched in anticipation.

Tim placed the items collected from the nightstand on the bed next to him. He then took Horatio completely by surprise when he leaned down and ran the flat of his tongue up his aching cock. He instinctively arched his hips up and Tim immediately backed off.

"Lie still," he commanded as he snapped the ring around the base of Horatio's cock. A shudder ran through Horatio's body at Tim's commanding tone.

Horatio shivered again as he felt Tim scrape his teeth over one nipple. Tim took the nub between his teeth and rolled it back and forth. Horatio moaned. Tim moved to the other side and repeated the move. He worked his way up Horatio's neck and began nipping at his earlobe.

He whispered into Horatio's ear, "I have a surprise for you. I visited Artie's this morning."

An excited chill ran through Horatio at that moment and he groaned. He tried to imagine Tim in Artie's Adult Playground and the image caused him to whimper. Tim loosened Horatio's bonds just enough for him to roll over. He drew his knees up under himself and rested his head on his arms.

His breath was already ragged as Tim ran one hand down his back and over his ass. Tim coated two fingers in lube and added some to Horatio's opening. He inserted one finger then another and began stretching. Horatio tried pushing back against the invaders, attempting to take them deeper, but Tim wouldn't let him. He had other plans. He gave Horatio's butt a playful swat and said, "Still." Horatio let out a ragged breath and did as he was told.

Satisfied that he'd stretched him enough not to hurt him, Tim picked up his new toy and gave it a good coat of lube. Horatio startled slightly at the feel of the cold silicone pressed against his hole. Then Tim began to insert it and Horatio felt himself being filled as the object curved and moved inside him. The sudden gasp told Tim that he had hit his mark.

He move the tickler back and forth, brushing Horatio's prostate. Horatio was reduced to whimpers and moans. He couldn't even form the words to beg for more as Tim continued to stroke his core. Tim reached around and took hold of Horatio's cock with his free hand. The added stimulation caused Horatio to groan. He began moving his hips, thrusting into Tim's hand.

Tim smirked and decided it was time to show Horatio just what his new toy could do. As he continued to stroke the straining cock in his hand he flipped the switch at the back of the tickler, turning on the vibrator. Horatio cried out in ecstasy and began thrusting wildly into Tim's hand. Tim snapped the cock ring off and Horatio's world exploded into fire and white light. He came endlessly until he finally collapsed forward onto the bed.

Horatio's mind was fogged and his whole body was sensitized as he felt Tim remove the toy and replace it with his own cock. Every nerve ending in Horatio's body was still firing as Tim thrust in a few times before he emptied his seed deep inside his lover drawing more whimpers and moans from him.

Tim took a few moments to clean them both up before joining Horatio back in bed. Horatio was still recovering and all he could manage was a soft kiss before he was snoring lightly, his head resting on Tim's chest.

Tim smiled and wrapped his arms around the limp body resting on top of him. "Happy birthday," he whispered to his sleeping partner.

Fin


End file.
